


All work and no play makes Obi Wan a grumpy boy

by Brynnen, TwaCorbies (Brynnen)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sassy Obi Wan, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/TwaCorbies
Summary: Blatant fluff, Obi Wan and Qui Gin get a nice day off.





	All work and no play makes Obi Wan a grumpy boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tumblr's fault, specifically the weird and wonderful conversations of GFFA and Forcerama.

'I never want to see another marsh ever again!' Obi Wan announced with deep feeling as he squelched through to join his master in the cockpit.

  
Qui Gon just chuckled at his padawan's flair for the dramatic. 'That is a very long time, Young One.'

  
Obi Wan flopped into the copilot's seat with both a wet squelch and a sulky little huff, but he diligently began running a systems check on the vessel in case their hasty departure had any unfortunate repercussions. His stomach growled loudly into the otherwise silent cockpit and Obi Wan regretfully remembered their last ration bar getting shot out of his hand just as he'd been about to take his first bite of food in almost a day. The memory of the "blup" sound it had made as it disappeared into the swamp still echoed his mind's ear.

  
'Chin up, I'll make sure you get a bowl of those Stewjoni spiced noodles you like when we get back to the Temple.'

  
Sulking wasn't the Jedi way and there was nothing either of them could do about their lack of food now, so Obi Wan forced a smile and tried to relinquish his bad mood, allowing the Force to take the unproductive energy. They were both cold, wet, tired and hungry, but in not much more than a day they'd be home in the Temple. In the mean time he would just have to distract himself from the gnawing sensation of hunger ravaging his midriff. Did Master not feel hunger? Was he powered by his love of the Force or something?

  
Anyway, a distraction... Obi Wan supposed he might as well begin composing a full report for the Council of this mission. And since Master's reports tended to go something like:

  
_"On the Council's orders I arrived at Boring Planet for the Diplomatic Thing. Upon further communion with the Force I had to follow it's will and via it's wisdom and mercy my padawan and I came to liberate the Downtrodden Masses that had been Unfairly Exploited. Also there were some mob bosses, whose service of the Force was nice."_

  
it was going to be up to Obi Wan to do a better job so that they didn't have to spend forever listening to Masters Sinbue and Nu's lecture on adequate record-keeping.

  
Obi Wan pulled his (mercifully still working) data pad out of his tunic and docked it with the copilot's console, flipping it into input mode. Qui Gon glanced over with an approving nod at how swiftly he attained a trance state, fingers dancing across the holographic aurebesh characters as he input the particulars of the mission, eyelids twitching as his subconscious drifted in meditation, allowing him to make connections that he'd not had the time to consider during the heat of the mission.

  
Once Obi Wan was obviously deep into his work, Qui Gon grimaced. Given that they were twenty hours or so from the Temple and completely without food or drink, he knew that Obi Wan would bury himself in productive activities. Aggressive bustling was his preferred method of distraction from privation and the lingering irritation wafting about the boy meant that Obi Wan was gathering himself for yet another magnum opus. Probably complete with commentary on the changing varieties of lichen that embedded themselves into his clothes as they made their way through the swamp. Yoda was going to find it hilarious, the elder's sense of humour could be rather odd. As to the rest of the Council, Mace was going to be completely unsympathetic again, he just knew. Maybe he ought to carry a couple of spare ration bars in his tunic? His padawan always got a bit snippy when he was hungry, which given that he was a teenaged sentient...

  
Master Mundi observed the Master-Padawan pairing stood before the Council. They were both in stained, wrinkled robes that smelt decidedly unsavoury and little Obi Wan was visibly wavering where he stood in his master's stolid shadow.

  
Ki Adi exchanged a look with Master Yoda, who gave a subtle nod as Masters Jinn and Windu disagreed vehemently on the concessionary process between the two factions. Yoda was notoriously protective of his younglings, even when they left their creche clans to become padawans.

  
Qui Gon drew himself up with tremendous dignity, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to dismiss Mace's point. Behind him his padawan subtly moved to pinch himself, trying to stay alert. Did Mace forget all he'd learnt about balancing compassion and the practical needs of those they helped? Qui Gon asked, with that measured tone that indicated he was settling in for a long debate.

  
Yoda's stick striking the floor interrupted Mace before he could get onto the matter of the metal foil, reel of thread and the diplomat's cousin and Mace looked over to the Council's eldest member with mild deference.

  
'Master Jinn's further report, wait until tomorrow can it not?' Yoda asked, looking gently towards Padawan Kenobi. Mace followed his friend's gaze and noticed the way the youth was swaying on his feet, expression fixed into a polite mask. Of course the kid wouldn't think to say anything, not so early into his mentorship by Qui Gon and Mace was interested to see whether his previous temper and current meekness could be balanced to allow Kenobi to grow into the kind of Jedi they desperately needed more of.

  
'Qui Gon, when did you two last eat?' He asked with exasperation. This wasn't the man's first padawan, surely he could remember the kids weren't yet as durable as fully-trained Knights.

  
Qui Gon looked at Mace as if he'd cracked. What kind of irrelevant question was that?

  
Mace frowned repressively. 'Just answer the damn' question.'

  
Qui Gon had to think about that, mentally counting the hours on his fingers back to the soiree they'd attended. Obi Wan had really enjoyed the canapes being served and Qui Gon had to admit they'd been very pleasant. 'About two and a half days.'

  
Wait! Obi Wan! He whirled around to look at him. His padawan hadn't yet been taught the more advanced techniques of drawing upon the Force to replace missed sleep and calories or for increasing physical and mental endurance for days on end.

  
His apprentice gave him a wan smirk as he guessed the realisation sweeping through his Master. Obi Wan had a very strange sense of humour, it was probably what got him through some of their stranger missions.

  
'Might I suggest I deliver a more in-depth report in two days' time?' He suggested, ignoring his padawan's amused expression.

  
'A good idea, that is.' Yoda agreed for the whole Council, making a gentle shooing gesture with his gnarled green claw.

  
'I believe you were promised a bowl of spicy noodles, Little One.' Qui Gon began as they left the Council chamber. 'But I think we should clean ourselves up first.'

  
Obi Wan nodded. 'It would be for the best if we plan on not being forcibly ejected from the dining hall.' He gave that sideways conspiratorial smirk that made Qui Gon apprehensive of what kind of trouble the lad was going to get into when he discovered boys, or girls, or neuters, or indeed any other variety of seduceable sentient in the galaxy. He wasn't quite sure what the Living Force was getting at with the strange clues it kept dropping him, but he'd started stocking up on headache medicine already.

  
By the time Obi Wan had managed to banish the last ghostly waves of rotting vegetation stench he was yawning so much he could barely navigate through to the sitting room of their quarters. He realised he was exhausted, so tired that he didn't even feel hungry any more, just vaguely nauseous.

  
Master caught him as he tripped on the trailing edge of his new clean robe (he'd grow into it according to Master Lum in Stores, eventually) and held him in an almost embrace as Obi Wan struggled to get his feet back under himself.

  
'I don't think I want noodles, Master.' He cringed at how whingey his voice came out, but Master just patted his head comfortingly.

  
'I think some flatbread and warm milk are in order, then bed.'

  
Bed sounded wonderful and Obi Wan couldn't suppress the heartfelt groan of agreement that slipped through his lips. For Force's sake, he sounded like a fussy little crecheling tonight! Master only chuckled though, settling him comfortably into a chair and bustling about the kitchenette.

  
Qui Gon set the plate and mug down in front of his padawan, waiting for him to begin eating before he turned to rummage in the cupboards for something for himself. The bland, mildly sweet flatbread and subtly spiced warm milk might be just what the boy needed, but Qui Gon needed something more substantial now he realised he was hungry.

  
When he turned back to Obi Wan he had to stifle a laugh, he hadn't seen someone fall asleep face-down into their plate since his last creche duty (arranged by a meddling Yoda to try and beguile him into taking a padawan). Crumbs were lodged in the boy's eyebrows and his chin rested awkwardly on the edge of the cold plate. Obi Wan was dead to the cosmos, snoring lightly into the remnants of his meal. Qui Gon eased the pliant youth into a carrying hold and softly settled the boy in bed, drawing the blankets up to his chin. Now this brought back memories! He smiled down at Obi Wan before tip-toeing out to pursue his own dinner and rest.

  
Hunger gnawing at his stomach woke Obi Wan and he jerked upright in bed with a surge of panic. He must had overslept!

  
Qui Gon looked up from his data pad at the thump, stomps and scattered anxious noises emanating from his padawan's sleeping-room. Obi Wan was awake earlier than expected. He padded over to the kettle and switched it on to prepare a pot of the soothing sencha tea Obi Wan usually started his day with.

  
Obi Wan stumbled out of his room a few minutes later, credibly well-dressed when his enervation levels were taken into consideration. He stumbled, then noticed the pair of gently steaming teacups on the table and his face lit up. He turned to Qui Gon with a smile that couldn't hide his underlying exhaustion and Qui Gon was reminded of the surprise visitation he'd had from Yoda earlier that morning. He'd hoped the nagging might stop once he'd taken a padawan, but it had just seemed to give the elder Jedi further licence to meddle!

  
Qui Gon had intended to spend the day rectifying the gap in Obi Wan's education vis a vis being surprised by blaster bolts, but Yoda's voice whispered, 'Until tomorrow, it can wait' and Qui Gon had to admit that ideally it could wait until his apprentice wasn't in danger of injuring himself with his own training saber from sheer tiredness.

  
Mind made up, Qui Gon drained his own tea and stood, startling Obi Wan out of his distracted funk.

  
Obi Wan watched in bewilderment as Master Jinn donned his boots and poncho. Another mission already? He hadn't even got a bite of breakfast! Hastily he downed his tea - if they were off another mission he'd take all the sustenance he could get! He mentally waved goodbye to the promised bowl of spicy noodles and hastened to put his cloak and boots on.

  
'Where are we going, Master?'

  
'Dex' diner.'

  
Ah, so they were information-gathering! Obi Wan brightened a little, maybe it would be a straightforward mission for once! Dex liked him so Obi Wan might even be able to wangle a bowl of jekka fries out of their source! Hey, things could be looking up!

  
Things started getting weird when they got to the diner and Dex seemed surprised to see them. Nonetheless he swept Obi Wan up into a hug that left his feet dangling half a metre above the floor and clapped Qui Gon heartily on the shoulder.

  
'Qui Gon and little Obi Wan! Did the Force tell you I needed some discerning palates to test some items I was thinking about adding to the menu?'

  
'Ah, the Living Force works in mysterious ways.' Qui Gon said in that inscrutable way Obi Wan had assumed he put on just to annoy Master Windu. Apparently he did it to annoy other people too.

  
All that happened was that they were ushered to a table by QT-3.14, the serving droid, who started ferrying dishes from the potential new menu over, along with pots of tea and pitchers of juice.

  
Was this a wonderful dream? Obi Wan went to pinch himself, then decided not to, did it really

matter? He decided to just enjoy the ride. The last platter gently thumped down on the table and Dex pulled up a chair to sit next to a wide-eyed Obi Wan. He opened out a napkin with a flick of his wrist and set it on Obi Wan's lap.

  
'Now if I were you, I'd start with the crispy mealworm fritters. You look ready for some crunchy fried protein.' Dex suggested chummily to Obi Wan, making the boy take several of the golden fritters. Qui Gon tried to stifle a laugh at the noise of sheer delight Obi Wan made as he began eating, then froze as Dex' attention settled on him.

  
'The curried tuber sandwich with chutney and spiced nerf-meat should be right up your alley - have you been eating right? You're looking gaunt, old friend.' He started piling Qui Gon's plate high with various interesting and delicious sweetmeats. He briefly turned away from his assault on Qui Gon's appetite to encourage Obi Wan to eat up.

  
'Go on, try the waffles with the mixed fruit coulis next, I can feel your ribs, Kenoblet.' Dex shuffled dishes about to make room for QT-3.14's next armload of hot, fresh food.

  
This was the spread Obi Wan had been fantasising about for the past three days! Grease and carbohydrates melted in his mouth with a crisp prickle of salt and the tang of sour pickle juice contrasting with the comforting stodge. Today was so good he could almost cry - Obi Wan was warm, dry and with his mouth full of delicious food! Best day ever!

  
At last Qui Gon sat back and sipped at his tea, observing Obi Wan as the padawan tackled an ice-cream he probably didn't need, but was definitely enjoying. Dex was on good form, bringing jokes, news and stories that made Obi Wan's face light up. Qui Gon had to admit that maybe Yoda might have been right.

  
As they returned to the Temple, comfortably full of Dex' good food Qui Gon watched Obi Wan pilot the citisled calmly through the lunchtime traffic. 'We've had several back-to-back missions lately - would you like to join me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains for shared meditation?'

  
Obi Wan glanced away from the traffic flow to him. It had been so long since they'd had the chance to sink into deep communion with the Force together and Obi Wan realised that might be why he was feeling so on edge. An afternoon of peaceful meditation at the Temple sounded wonderful! 'Yes please Master.'

  
Obi Wan felt his shoulders lower and relax as soon as they stepped into the sprawling complex. The Living Force seemed especially strong here, palpable even to a student of the Unifying Force. The smell of foliage, water and flowers surrounded him, along with the warm embrace of its heat and humidity.

  
In spite of its popularity amongst the Jedi for both katas and meditation, one could always find a seculded bench or leafy space for quiet contemplation. Obi Wan was content to follow his Master mindessly as he drank in the sights and sounds of the beautiful space.   

The roar of the waterfall and the softer drips of water dripping back into the many streams harmonised and he waved at Bant, seeing his Mon Calamari friend enjoying a swim in one of the larger pools. Happiness spasmed through his chest at the enthusiastic and undignified wave he received in return from Bant. She was just as happy to see him as he was her and he hoped that they might be able to stay at the Temple long enough for him to at least catch up with his closest friends among his fellow Padawans even if they didn't have time for a proper games night together.

  
Sunlight filtered in golden rays through the thick fronds of ferns that formed a canopy above the spot Master had chosen. It wasn't a space Obi Wan had ever selected before, but it was calm and swathed with plants as was so often his Master's preference.

  
Obi Wan felt oddly self-conscious as he settled himself down beside his Master and it was hard, quieting his thoughts. He'd been busy for months - with less than six thousand active Jedi out in the field he'd spent more time attempting a healing trance or using meditation techniques to push on through exhaustion than the pure, standard meditation he'd been practising from when he'd been a crecheling. He knew it was affecting him, but there never seemed to be enough time...

  
'Peace, Little One.' Qui Gon stemmed his pupil's rapidly rising tide of anxiety with a soft interjection, then cracked a smile at the youngster as his eyes startled open, seeking him out dazedly. Perhaps they should have done this sooner. And perhaps not immediately after a heavy meal, had Qui Gon been less disciplined he might have been napping by now.

  
Qui Gon settled himself into the floor cushion that had been left by some previous meditant in slowed his breathing. He reached out softly, gently catching Obi Wan's attention and inviting him into a deeper, steadier trance state.

  
The Force ebbed and flowed around him, suffusing him with a sense of tenderness and calm. The Temple inhabitants were luminous fish in its life-sustaining essence and Obi Wan settled, not seeking or striving for anything, just drifting in the Force and being with and part of it. He and it undulated with the heartbeat of the galaxy, potential shining through like speckles of starlight in the night sky. Possibilities, hopes, fates caressed him, slipping through his mind and he let them, not seeking to grasp them or to hold them. That was not the Jedi way.  
He was full of it and engulfed by it. Years or seconds passed without him marking them, without him noticing them until the Force gave him a gentle shake, like Master trying to wake him for early Astrogation lectures.

  
Obi Wan opened his eyes obediently, feeling a pang as the wonder and magnificence ebbed away to the usual background texture. Calm was left in its wake. He felt refreshed and rested in a way he hadn't felt for months.

  
'Welcome back, Young One.' Qui Gon lowered the data pad he'd been reading, catching up on the story series Luminaria had got him into. (Hooked on, her teasing voice whispered in his ear, but he ignored her laughter with great dignity.) He looked Obi Wan over with a satisfied expression. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and the cheeky boy he knew so well had switched places with the anxious, overtired little Jedi who'd doggedly walked in his shadow for the last few missions. 'Padawan Muln has invited you to practice sparring in the salles tomorrow, I thought you might like to do that while I complete our report to the Council.'

  
Obi Wan perked up at that, as Qui Gon had thought he would. Padawan Reeft was drawing close as well, probably with an invitation to sample the dining hall's evening fare. The boy's hunger was widely-known after all and Obi Wan seemed eager to catch up with his friends.

  
'I'd like that Master.' His eyes darted to the Dresselian who was hovering just behind Qui Gon. He turned pleading eyes on the Knight. 'May I visit with Reeft this evening please?'

  
Qui Gon made a show of stroking his beard thoughtfully. 'Leaving your poor old master alone to watch the new episode of 'Natural Planets' by himself?' He shook his head in mock sorrow. 'It is a difficult fate, but one I accept as a Jedi should.' He waved Obi Wan off with a smile. 'Enjoy yourselves, Padawans.'

  
The pair gave him a matched set of beaming smiles and hastily shouted thanks as they hurried away together, thick as thieves. Qui Gon wondered how it was that Obi Wan could already be ready for his next meal, did the boy have hollow legs? He winced at that turn of phrase, remembering Master Dooku's penchant for the question in Qui Gon's own apprenticeship.

  
Still, a smile tugged at his lips as he watched the two younglings dash off, full of joy and energy. Yoda had been right, again. Not that Qui Gon was going to let the tiny troll know.


End file.
